A Whacky Dream in South Park
by Shadowgate
Summary: The South Park kids meet the Powerpuff Girls.


A Whacky Dream in South Park

By Shadowgate

…

A/N: This is my second crossover story.

…

It was night time in South Park. Stan and Wendy were sitting on the couch. Craig was invited over and he sat on the floor with his girlfriend Bebe. Kyle was sitting in a corner with Red.

Cartman sat by Stan and hogged most of the couch. Kenny sat on the floor and had no girlfriend with him because that slut Tammy was long gone.

As Wendy held Stan in her arms Cartman watched the television. He said "oh yuck the Powerpuff Girls are stupid."

Wendy became irritated and told Cartman "you're a fucking sexist."

Cartman replied "what does me lacking sexual intercourse have to do with this?"

Kyle cut in "no you stupid fat ass sexist means you discriminate against the opposite gender. You think guys are better than girls."

Cartman says "oh like racist only against the opposite gender."

Kyle says "yeah you fat motherfucker."

Cartman says "I don't fuck my mother and my mother gets enough sex as it is."

Everyone starts laughing at Cartman and then Cartman says "AHH GODDAMN IT!"

Cartman decides to keep talking and says "I'm not sexist and I'm not racist. I got the ginger gene just like Blossom."

Wendy asks "how do you know Blossom has the ginger gene you stupid jackass?"

Stan says "Wendy don't get him started."

Cartman laughs and says "oh you're protecting your girlfriend I see."

Stan yelled "DON'T FORGET CARTMAN THAT WENDY WHOOPED YOUR FAT ASS ON THE PLAYGROUND NOT TOO LONG AGO!"

Wendy chimed in "that's right I'm aggressive like Buttercup."

Bebe gets into the conversation and says "I'm sensitive like Bubbles and so is my boyfriend."

Kyle points out "no offense Bebe but your boyfriend has never been seen as the sensitive type."

Craig adjusts his hat and has an evil smile on his face. After all they know it was he who led the attack against the home schooled kid. They know he's tough and when he goes on a quest he tries to win such as a quest for ratings. It was Craig who stopped the guinea pirate.

Red said "Cartman quit picking on Blossom I admire her leadership."

Cartman just hissed and said "screw you guys I'm going home."

All of the sudden a loud thunderstorm was heard. Randy Marsh rushed down to say South Park was under a flash flood warning.

Kyle laughed and said "oh Cartman screw you, you're staying here."

Everyone laughed at Cartman's famous phrase being used in reverse against him. Well everyone laughed except for Cartman.

It was just a good thing that most had planned on staying the night.

MOST BEING

Craig

Wendy

Bebe

Kyle

Red

Of course Stan since it was his house but luckily Randy had extra sleeping bags in his closet to let Kenny and Cartman borrow. When Randy joked that Cartman would need two or three sleeping bags since he was so fat all the kids were rolling on the living room floor laughing. Well all the kids except for Cartman.

Kyle said "Mister Marsh call 911 I broke a rib laughing."

Wendy laughed so hard she was crying in Stan's arms.

Cartman could hear his heart pounding in his head and thought he was going to have a stroke. He wanted to kill Stan and Stan's dad right in front of everyone.

After 15 minutes everyone calms down they begin watching television as the Powerpuff Girls Marathon continues.

The episode "A Very Special Blossom" comes on.

After the episode all the South Park kids were intrigued by it.

Cartman laughed "ha it looks like Blossom got busted. Hey maybe they should rename her "Busted Blossom" because that's damn funny."

Wendy got pissed off and said "Cartman you're missing the whole fucking point. The point of that episode was the lesson that shoplifting is a crime and you get punished for it."

Cartman started stamping and asked everyone to raise their hands if they see it the way Wendy does.

IMMEDIATELY THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE RAISED THEIR HANDS.

CRAIG

KYLE

STAN

RED

KENNY

BEBE

Cartman was irritated and Stan suggested he shut his mouth.

Soon the episode "Rowdyruff Boys" came on.

Craig and Cartman really liked the rowdyruff boys.

Soon it was 10 PM and all the kids went to bed.

When Stan and Wendy woke up they wondered where they were.

They looked around and realized they were in The City of Townsville.

Stan heard Kyle yelling "STAN!"

"STAN!"

Stan yelled back "OVER HERE!"

Soon the gang got back together.

Cartman asked "what the fuck are we doing here?"

Craig was pissed off and said "this is what happens when I hang out with you guys."

Stan responded "well I invited you over to my house so you can't complain that I and my friends don't invite you along anymore."

Cartman asked "why are we in the City of Townsville and how do we get home?"

Kyle replied "Cartman for once you asked a question that wasn't retarded."

Cartman became enraged at Kyle's comment and began screaming and said "don't you dare insult the Coon."

However everyone laughed and Stan said "looks like the Coon needs another time out in the Coon holding cell."

Cartman's face became red and he ran off.

Stan asked "shit now how will we get back to South Park without Cartman? Will we have to find him?"

Kyle answered "shit no he ran off so let him suffer from that choice."

In the meantime the Rowdyruff Boys were sitting around with soda cans in their hands planning on causing trouble.

They looked over to their left and saw a fat being in a hairy costume.

Brick said "hey look at that big fat loser in a raccoon costume."

They all started laughing.

Cartman knew he had to keep his cool because he wanted to make allies.

Boomer yelled out "hey was your mom half human half animal?"

They all continued laughing.

Cartman spoke up "if you want my help in stopping the Powerpuff Girls you'd be wise to hear me out."

But the three rowdyruff boys laughed and Butch said "hey how many blowjobs does your mom give a day?"

They laughed and Brick yelled "FAGGOT!"

They all laughed hard.

Butch said "the coon is a sissy."

Boomer yelled "FUCKING QUEER!"

They all laughed and the Coon did his best to keep his cool in hopes that he could befriend the three worst bad boys in Townsville.

Boomer asked "hey pussy does your mother eat shit out of a horse's ass?"

They all laughed so hard they fell over and the Coon could barely contain himself the rage was building.

All of the sudden the Princess came out and said "hey Coon those three bullies will never accept you."

Brick said "so long bitch and faggot."

The Rowdyruff Boys flew off and the Coon was mad.

In the meantime the Stan and Wendy met the Powerpuff Girls and they were thrilled. The Powerpuff Girls saw them and just had to find out who they were.

Buttercup said "I love your hairstyle Wendy and I'm sure when I turn 10 I'll have hair just like it. Hey you want to come over to our place? You can meet our guardian the Professor."

Stan and Wendy were delighted but before that they informed them of their other friends as well as introduced them.

Kyle

Red

Bebe

Craig

Kenny

They also mentioned that Cartman was with them but he ran off.

Blossom asked "are you worried about him? What's he look like we can fly over Townsville and look for him."

Kyle insisted the Powerpuff Girls NOT because Cartman was being a major asshole.

Upon their arrival at the Powerpuff Girls lab the kids of South Park minus the fat ass got comfortable.

Buttercup was sitting on the side of the bed and Wendy walked over to her because she wanted to talk to her.

"Buttercup I must say my boyfriend Stan and I have always admired you for your courage and the fact you're not feminine for a girl."

Buttercup responded "why thank you and I hope when I'm your age my hair is as long as your hair is."

Wendy smiled and giggled.

Wendy also asked "do you think the professor could give Stan and me some Chemical X so our love life will get hot and spicy?"

All three Powerpuff Girls went "ewe" and Stan snapped at Wendy.

Kyle and Red walked over to Blossom and told her they admired her leadership abilities. Kyle explained "my dad is a lawyer and I hope to go to graduate school someday myself."

Blossom smiled and thought Kyle and Red made a cute couple.

Bebe and Craig walked over to Bubbles.

Bubbles stated "your boyfriend looks like the aggressive type."

Bebe said "well he can be but for the most part I think he's sweet."

Bebe puts her arms around Craig's waist.

Bubbles begins to smile and Craig thinks "holy shit does this five year old have a crush on me?"

Bebe then states "he saved the world once."

All of the sudden the phone rings.

Buttercup says "speaking of saving the world we have to do that at least once a day."

Buttercup picks up the emergency phone and says "hello."

Soon everyone sees a strange look on Buttercup's face.

Buttercup states "there's a strange looking fat kid in a raccoon costume causing trouble in the city?"

Buttercup then asks "Mister Mayor have you lost your marbles?"

Kyle cuts in "no the mayor is telling the truth."

Stan comments "dude this is pretty fucked up right here."

Craig states "it's about to get really fucked up."

Blossom holds out her hands and Kyle and Red hold on to them as they fly out the window.

Kyle couldn't help but be in awe that a five year old girl 1/5 his size could carry him and his girlfriend Red.

Stan and Wendy take Buttercup's hands and out the window they go.

Bubbles then asked "hey cutie do you and your girlfriend want a ride?"

Craig and Bebe took both hands of blond Powerpuff Girl and out the window they went. Kenny grabbed on to her feet.

They flew over the city and found the Rowdyruff Boys wiping out the town.

When the girls landed with the South Park kids they made it clear they would need help because the Rowdyruff Boys were indeed rough.

Craig then said "I believe I can take down all three."

All the South Park kids started chanting "CRAIG."

All of the sudden Craig shot lasers out of his eyes and sent Brick flying out of Townsville. Then he shot more lasers sending Butch flying out of Townsville. Boomer stopped and begged for mercy.

"Whoa come on now don't zap me I was only playing."

Craig responded "no you're paying for the damage kid."

Craig zapped Boomer and sent him flying out of town.

The Coon was in shock but he had the nerve to insult those of whom he knew would be punishing him.

"Well look at the three gingers Kyle, Red, and butt licking Blossom."

Blossom let off her ice breath and froze the Coon's legs.

Blossom then said "oh man he's so fat I could only freeze some of him."

Everyone started laughing and the Coon got so mad he broke through the ice.

Buttercup punched the Coon in the face and left him with a nose bleed.

Stan said "now you know how Clyde and Bradley felt you asshole."

Wendy then stepped up and said "I'll handle the Coon. I've done it before."

Cartman began screaming and then they all woke up to Cartman screaming.

Stan said "dude I had the most fucked up dream."

Kyle replied "well I had a dream that we all met the Powerpuff Girls."

Kenny said "well all had the same dream I'm just glad the Rowdyruff Boys didn't kill me."

Craig said "I took care of that trio."

Sharon Marsh walked in and said "well I have breakfast ready for you all and I just have to ask since you all had the same dream did you all learn the same lesson?"

Cartman said "I learned" and gets cut off by Kyle "oh stop it Cartman you didn't learn a thing. Not a Goddamn thing."

Sharon commented "well that's our Cartman he never learns anything."

All the kids started laughing and Cartman was so pissed off.

THE END


End file.
